Una nueva vida
by hellou-lilly
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Elena que se muda a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Londres. Donde descubre,que no todo es lo que parece. Amor, Ilusión, Drama, todo en esta novela.
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer capitulo: El principio**_

AMOR, AMOR, AMOR ¿alguien tiene idea que rayos es eso? Pues yo no, bueno, no el amor verdadero, el que harías y serias lo que sea por la otra persona

El primer día de clases-genial, soy nueva en este colegio y no me siento con ánimos

Recuerda sonreír-pensé para mis adentros

Nunca me sentí a gusto en Miami, todos son exactamente igual, bronceados, los chicos son unos creídos y exactamente iguales. Por eso me mude a un pueblito a las afueras de Londres con mi mama y mi hermana mayor, Julia, ella siempre sabe que decir para subirme el ánimo, se podría decir que ella es muy diferente a mí, sumamente enamoradiza, todo lo contrario a lo que soy. Pero siempre nos llevábamos muy bien, bueno casi siempre. Pero claro, nos mudamos a Londres por una oferta de trabajo de mi madre, ella siempre queriendo lo mejor para nosotras.

Al sur oeste de Inglaterra y cerca de Londres, en el condado de Somerset, Bath es una ciudad idílica y llena de historia. Está a tan sólo 90 minutos de la estación de Paddington con la red ferroviaria británica o a dos horas en coche con la M 4. Aparcar es bastante difícil por lo que se recomienda viajar por tren.

Bath es una ciudad impresionante y pese a que su antigüedad se remonta a los tiempos de los romanos se mantiene muy bien conservada. Famosa por sus aguas termales naturales, estas fueron muy apreciadas desde la época romana, cuando los primeros baños termales fueron construidos y de los que hoy puedes admirar las ruinas.

La casa que compramos en Bath, es una arquitectura georgiana muy pintoresca, bueno casi como todas en el pueblo, claramente esta no es la ciudad, me refiero por los grandes árboles y las praderas verdes, un lugar muy lindo a la vista pero a la vez muy siniestro en la noche. Las primeras semanas cuando nos mudamos no quería ni salir de la casa en la noche, no es porque sea paranoica, sino porque sentía algo. Alguien me miraba, lo sé, lo presentía, por obvias razones no se lo conté a nadie, era mi pequeño secreto desde que llegamos. Al llegar me instale en una grande habitación con una gran ventana que daba a la calle, de día es un panorama muy lindo de ver, pero de noche es algo inquietante. Mi habitación es la más grande de la casa, blanca con unas grandes repisas para poder colocar la poca ropa que tengo, ya que en el equipaje pesaría mucho si pusiera toda la ropa, así que decidimos dejar la ropa que no usábamos, por ser la última, yo soy la más mimada, aunque al principio mi hermana mayor quería la habitación, pero termino cediéndomela. Me pregunto porque será, bueno ya es mejor que no piense en eso. Tengo un diario en el cual escribo cuando me acuerdo o cuando me peleo con alguien es sumamente privado y lo tengo escondido en un lugar que encontré.

-¡Levántate, bella durmiente! – dijo mi madre- hoy es el primer día de clases

-Lo sé, mamá

-¿Estas bien? , luces terrible

-Si mamá, solo que no he podido dormir bien

-¿Otra vez, la pesadilla?

-¡Sí, mamá, pero no tengo idea de que es!

-Hay hija, si quiere nos podemos mudar, buscar otra casa…

-No te preocupes, seguro que se me pasa

-Bueno hija, más bien, alístate

-Si, a eso voy

-Bueno, entonces me voy a preparar el desayuno

Al salir, mi mama de mi cuarto, me levante y me dirigí hasta el baño.

-Tengo un aspecto horrible- me dije a mi misma, mirándome al espejo

Me duche, ya que necesitaba el agua para levantarme, me cambie y arregle. Tome mi desayuno rápidamente, ya que me había demorado demasiado en arreglarme.

-Chao, mamá te veo más tarde

-¡Cuídate hija!

Agarre mi convertible negro, que me había regalado mi mamá, la primera semana que llegamos y me dirigí al instituto, me guie porque había en la entrada un montón de chicas y chicos, hablando entre sí, aparque mi coche cerca de la entrada del instituto, no quería perderme, ni perder el coche y con lo despistada que soy es mejor no correr el riesgo. Recogí mi horario en la secretaria donde una señora de aproximadamente unos treinta y pico de años me atendió, y me dio los papeles. La primera clase que me toco fue la de inglés.

Al sonar el timbre, no tenía ni idea de adonde ir, así que pedí unas indicaciones y me dirigí hasta una puerta color marrón con un número ocho en la parte superior. Bueno supongo que esta es mi clase. Al momento de entrar, me di cuenta que no conocía a nadie, ni tengo amigos o algo parecido. Me senté al lado de una chica que se veía algo tímida y al también era al parecer nueva.

Toda la clase me sentía muy cansada, mirando a la nada y pensando en muchas cosas, en parte se debe a que no he podido dormir toda la noche.

-Levántate, estás haciendo otra vez lo mismo (me dijo alguien cuya voz se me hacía familiar)

-Eh…, que pasa

-Hola, me llamo cristina (dijo con una voz angelical), el profesor ha estado mirando hacia nuestro sitio, desde hace rato, seguro que ahorita te va a preguntar algo.

-Eh…, oh…, disculpa –dije sonrojándome (casi nunca hacia eso, pero como lo hago justo hoy en pleno primer día de clase)-hola yo soy Elena, Elena Wesley

Silencio – grito alguien en el fondo

Ya que cristina y yo éramos nuevas , decidimos sentarnos juntas , nunca pensé que seriamos tan buenas amigas , yo en ese momento , se me era muy difícil hacer amigas, pero dado a que era la NUEVA , todos me prestaban atención, mi piel era suavemente bronceada , gracias a las horas entras que me pasaba leyendo en el borde de la piscina o simplemente cuando me sentaba a la orilla del mar, era gratificante saber lo mucho que extrañaría todo eso , debido a que en Bath, ahora mi hogar, no hacía mucho calor.

-Hey, todos los cuates te están mirando – dijo cristina –cuando nos estábamos sentando en una mesa vacía de la cafetería

Voltee para comprobar si era verdad, hice muy mal al hacerlo ya que sin darme cuenta, ellos me miraron con más emoción– U.U

-No me gusta, que me miren tanto, me asustan – dije sin una nota de alegría en la voz

-Hay no seas así, que hasta el más popular te está mirando y eso es decir mucho – dijo cristina

No estoy siendo aguafiestas sino simplemente, no sé, no me gusta que me miren tanto, como si fuera… uh… no sé, un objeto nuevo que adquirir. Fuimos a la secretaria, para entregar unos papeles que las dos debíamos entregar al fin de la primera clase. Entramos, entregamos los papeles y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Nos pusimos a hablar de todo.

-¿Has tenido enamorado?

-Pues, claro

- ¿Y que paso con ustedes? , me habías contado que te mudaste de estados unidos

-Todavía seguimos juntos, en una relación a larga distancia

- Pero, si las relaciones a larga distancia no sirven, lo siento, pero es así, amiga

-Lo sé, pero, pero no quería romperle el corazón otra vez, porque cuando le dije que me iba del país, se le rompió el corazón…

- Oh, te entiendo

-Sí, es algo difícil de aceptar

-Bueno, supongo

-La cuestión es que yo lo quiero mucho, no lo quiero hacer sufrir, pero en realidad yo tampoco quiero sufrir

-Bueno, nadie quiere eso pero al fin y al cabo…

-Cambiemos de tema que me estas deprimiendo

-Sabes q sería bueno…

-¿Qué?

-Que encontráramos a alguien ideal, para nosotras, o bueno por ahora para mí, me canse de estar sola- dijo cristina

-Eso estaría perfecto, pero q le vamos a hacer, tal vez algún día encontremos a nuestro príncipe azul –oye pero no hay tiempo ahora, apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clase y la profe nos va a castigar

-En eso si q tienes razón, bueno vamos, creo q nos hemos perdido – (genial, pensé)

-Vamos busquemos a alguien q nos ayude, esperemos encontrar a alguien

Salimos al campus, pero al parecer todo estaba vacío, ya q estaban todos en clase, como se había pasado el tiempo tan rápido ¿? Bueno con mi ahora mejor amiga, casi siempre nos pasaba eso, pero nunca a tal punto que no haya nadie, menudo lio en el que estamos metidas, ¡ahora no!

En eso vi una sombra de alguien pasar entre los arbustos

-Oye, hay alguien ahí ¡! dije

-Vamos a investigar dijo cristina

-Ok! pero con cuidado

-Hola ¿? Hay alguien, ¿somos nuevas nos perdimos en el campus, podrías por favor ayudarnos?

Nadie salió, que raro juraría haber visto a alguien pasar….

-Segura que viste a alguien

-Sí, estoy completamente segura

-Esta ciudad me está afectando, de veras, creo que hasta me he vuelto loca

-No estás loca – dijo ella, solo que estas algo alterada porque nos hemos perdido, pero que le vamos a hacer, tendremos que esperar al cambio de hora para poder pedir indicaciones e ir a la próxima clase

-Sí, mmm, tratare de calmarme

-Bueno cambiando de tema….

Nos sentamos en unas bancas cerca de ahí y nos pusimos a conversar animadamente.

En eso, las dos miramos a un chico acercarse, era alto, extremadamente guapo con el pelo castaño, los ojos como el mar azul y unos labios perfectos. Nos quedamos babeando, por lo menos ella, ya que a mí, se me salían los ojos de sus orbitas, aquel hermoso chico existe, estaré soñando otra vez.

Espere a que la cruda realidad azotara mi cuerpo otra vez, pero no pasó nada, en eso el chico se acerca a mi…

-estáis bien, estaba pasando por aquí y las vi a la distancia- no deberían estar aquí – dijo con acento británico, que debía admitir que me derretía

-Eh..., claro estamos bien, gracias, por preocuparte- dije algo ida

-Sois nuevas no, nunca las avía visto por aquí

-Ah…, si un gusto soy Elena y mi amiga es Cristina- yo hablaba por ella porque al parecer ella todavía estaba en shock.

-Venga, que les enseño el camino y las acompaño a su siguiente clase-permíteme – dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar mi horario

-Oh, claro –toma

Lo vio y sonrió, me di cuenta que su sonrisa era perfecta, perfectos dientes blancos.

-Bueno al parecer, tienes la siguiente clase conmigo- dijo el, sacándome de mi burbuja

En eso cristina despertó de su transe, quien sabe lo que habrá estado pensando , pero en realidad se quedó algo así , como si hubiera visto un fantasma, realmente me asusto, si no hubiera estado aquel hermoso chico adelante mío , me hubiera echado a gritar de porque no reaccionaba, me asusto mucho.

-Eh…, nos vemos luego, Elena me llamas después de clase para almorzar y para coordinar, me tienes que contar muchas cosas-dijo cristina.

Me dijo justo antes de irse repentinamente rápido, me pregunto, qué es lo que le ha pasado, ella no es así, pero ¿porque esta es la diferencia?

Asentí con la cabeza

Me miro con una mirada de complicidad y se fue hacia el edificio número 3, donde se encontraba su clase

-Pero que maleducado soy, me llamo Cristián

-Mucho gusto-bueno nos vamos, no querrás faldar a las clases, las primeras son primordiales

-Sí, eso creo, mejor nos vamos de una vez

-**hola, es mi primer fiic espero sus review. Y que sea de su agrado. !gracias! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola soy Elena**_

Ok, sigo sin creer que esto sea real, ¿cómo diablos paso? Ok piensa con claridad me recordé a mí misma

-sos nueva no, nunca te he visto antes ¿?-dijo el

-sí, soy nueva, vengo de estados unidos, de California para ser precisos

-yo he ido el año pasado de vacaciones, es un lugar muy hermoso para vivir

-y... tu novio no te extraña?

-uhh, supongo – dije nerviosa, como diablos sabe eso?

-ok

-y tu novia no está celosa?

-no tengo novia, así que no hay problema alguno

Cuéntame porque te has mudado?

Me costaba creer teníamos gustos tan similares, nunca pensé que me llegara a gustar tanto un chico. Somos tan compatibles el uno con el otro. Llegamos al aula, cada uno nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, y durante toda la clase, lo vi que me estaba mirando. Me sonroje, porque verdaderamente me encanta este chico.

Al terminar la clase, recibí un mensaje de texto de cristina

_Amiga, nos reunimos en el comedor principal, me lo tienes que contar todo, así que apúrate, ya que yo estoy llegando…_

Al llegar al comedor, ahí estaba ella esperándome ansiosamente

-hola, y que tal te ha ido con ese bombón ¿?

- es demasiado raro, no me gusta, me cae mal (le mentí, ya que no quería el "interrogatorio")

- pero se te da muy mal por mentir, amiga, veo como se te ilumina la cara cuando te habla, además creo que se ha enamorado de ti

-que¿?

- no me digas que no te has dado cuenta….

-pues la verdad es que ni me he fijado

-te mira como si te conociera de toda la vida, se nota que le gustas

Me quede en stock, dado a que en mi estancia en la preparatoria, nadie se ha fijado en mí , bueno y si lo han hecho no me doy ni cuenta, no es porque sea fea sino porque nunca destaco en nada , por ejemplo amo leer pero nunca me han premiado o algo así, soy buena en los estudios pero nunca me han llamado para algún concurso ni nada por el estilo, me encanta correr, de hecho me fascina salir en las mañanas , en las horas donde no hay nadie, eso me ayuda a pensar y a relajarme cuando estoy estresada, pero nunca he ganado ninguna maratón , yo solo corro por pura diversión.

Me puse roja de solo pensar de que alguien tan... (Como decirlo), perfecto se fije en mí en alguien tan mediocre, en cambio él es alto con su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, un adonis, su cabello de un castaño claro y unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-hey, vuelve a la realidad – dijo cristina, tratando de sacarme de mi burbuja

-que paso?

-debes dejar de tener esas fantasías, lo que quieras que estabas pensando…

- si…., pero no puedo evitarlo

-oye, te está mirando Stefan

Voltee a verlo, lo lamente, estaba allí mirándome con esos grandes ojos verdes fijados en los míos, sentí como se me llenaba en estomago de mariposas. Rápidamente voltee, no quería enfrentarme a esa situación.

Sonó el timbre que daba final a la hora del almuerzo

-que clase te toca?

- ciencias…

-qué suerte, está junto a la mía! Vámonos

En eso Stefan, se acerca a nosotras y nos dice

-las acompaño, señoritas?

-ehh, no te preocupes, que yo conozco el camino-dije

-solo por si acaso, para que no se vuelvan a perder

-bueno, ok ¡!-dijo cristina

La mira con una cara que reflejaba que no estaba de acuerdo…

Nos dirigimos en silencio al salón de cristina

-nos vemos, Cristy, te llamo luego - dije

-ok, amiga, nos vemos- dijo ella

Estaba entrando a mi salón cuando, se puso en medio

-has estado muy callada

-sí, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir

-bueno nos vemos luego?

No tenía ni idea que decir, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- buenook (no es que sea una tarada por escribir así, sino que así es como lo dije).

En la case de historia me la pase de los más tranquila hoy tocamos el tema de la segunda guerra mundial y me la pase algo ida, pensando mucho en la conversación que tuve con el!

Más bien fantaseando un montón de cosas sin sentido, menos mal que nadie me podía leerme la mente o sino sería demasiado vergonzoso como para poder soportarlo.

En eso una voz me llamo la atención

Señorita está usted prestando atención ¿?

Yo algo despistada

-ehh, si

- me podrías repetir lo último que he dicho

En eso mi compañera del costado me dijo susurrando

-como Hitler invadió Alemania…

Yo rápidamente entendí y le dije al profesor

-en que Hitler invadió alemania

-Muy bien señorita Elena

Me sonroje y baje la mirada

-Muchas gracias me has salvado -le dije a mi compañera de carpeta

-ehh , de nada , por cierto soy Katie

-mucho gusto y gracias otra vez, iba a morir – hipotéticamente

- de nada pero la próxima vez no te salvo

-ok, gracias otra vez

Me pase el resto de la clase pensando otra vez, aunque claro a veces prestando un poco de atención al tema, ya que no quería desaprobar este curso. Tenía que pasar invicta, ya que en estas vacaciones estoy pensando irme a la playa o algún lugar donde haya un poco más de sol , que lo odie no significa que no lo necesite.

Sonó el timbre del término de la clase

En la puerta, mi mejor amiga y confidente me estaba esperando, claro para enterarse de todos los detalles con ese tal Stefan.

-hola, me dijo arrastrándome al pasadizo, ¿cómo te ha ido con Stefan? , a que es muy guapo ehh , te apuesto que esta templado de ti ¡OMG , seguro te invito a almorzar o a una fiesta o algo parecido , ohh es tan romántico! :3

Yo pensé para mis adentros, no, otra vez…

-Cristy , no pasó nada solo se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase nada más...

Conforme iba diciendo esas palabras, vi cómo se fue entristeciendo su rosto, seguido con una mirada de complicidad

-seguro que te ha invitado y tú no me lo quieres decir!

- no es nada de eso, sino que simplemente, no me ha invitado a ninguna parte

- pero todo el mundo anda murmurando que estas saliendo con Stefan…

En ese momento me quede en stock, quien habría dicho semejante cosa?

-Claro que no amiga, sino la primera en saberlo sería tú

-Más te vale – dijo ella haciendo un puchero

-Oye será más bien que nos vamos yendo, me he aburrido de tener la misma conversación

-Ok vámonos , pero que te parece si te invito a mi casa el fin de semana para que te quedes a dormir y así tengamos una noche de chicas , hace tiempo que no salimos , además mis papas se han ido de viaje y me han dejado en la casa sola- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Bueno, entonces, jaja tenemos planes para el viernes ¡!

-Claro, nos vamos a un club

-Sí creo que en realidad me vendría bien una salida

-Eso es obvio, amiga, ya aburrí de la misma rutina todos los días, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno ya es hora de irse a casa, seguro que me están esperando, espero q ya hayan hecho la cena, de lo contrario tendría que hacerla yo y en estos momentos no tengo muchas ganas …

-bueno, bye amiga nos vemos

-bye

Al salir vi a un chico parado cerca de un hermoso volvo negro, que me estaba mirando, yo no tenía ni idea de quien era ya que en esos momentos, no me avía dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Abrí mi paraguas y mi dirigí a mi nada sofisticado carro. En eso el chico del volvo negro, que yo, ignoraba se acercó a mí y me agarro del brazo.

-ahhh , déjame ¡! – grite con todas mis fuerzas

Se alejó y dijo:

-soy solo yo, Stefan, te acuerdas-dijo

-me has asustado- dije todavía algo alterada

-lo siento, no era mi intensión

-ok, no te preocupes, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer

- qué te parece si me acompañas a dar un paseo?

- ahorita no puedo, tengo que llegar a mi casa y hacer un montón de cosas-dije

- no te preocupes yo te llevo

- y mi carro?

- yo me encargo, ya verás que cuando estés en tu casa, tu carro estará allí

- bueno, ok, vamos – dije algo sorprendida y en stock

Nos subimos a su hermoso volvo negro, era tan raro estar con él a solas, ¿cómo me había convencido de entrar?, no creo que sea tan estúpida, ¿o sí?, él es tan misterioso, hay algo en el que me atrae con locura, pero es algo que por alguna razón no puedo evitar por más que quiera.

El silencio se prolongó, hasta que tuve que romperlo

-Se puede saber a dónde vamos?- dije ya algo aburrida ya que aviamos estado en el carro hace 20 minutos y yo sumergida en mis pensamientos no había dicho nada , al igual que él , y el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo para mi gusto

-Es un secreto – dijo con tono suspicaz

-En serio?

-No puedes subir a alguien a su carro y no decirle a donde la vas a llevar- dije algo sorprendida y vacilando

- estas en mi carro no? Y no sabías a dónde íbamos.. - dijo

-por favor, ni que fuera una cita ¡! – dije con un tono de gracia en la voz

El silencio se volvió más incomodo

En eso me di cuenta de mis propias palabras, PTM, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta, mayormente me estoy volviendo demasiado despistada, ahora como lo arreglo, porque yo soy siempre la q tiene q malograrlo todo? Maldita sea, por eso tantas indirectas, y no he había dado cuenta

En eso el silencio se rompió

-En realidad no es una cita más bien es una escapada, te quiero mostrar algo que es verdaderamente una hermosura.

-Disculpa en serio, por lo que dije antes

-No es nada, no es una cita, es una salida de amigos

En eso la realidad de sus palabras me hirieron, he pensado tantas veces, y eso que recién lo conozco, en que saliéramos como algo más que amigos, pero no estaba segura si él pensaba lo mismo de mí o solo era que me estoy volviendo más loca aun.

-falta mucho para llegar- dije algo impaciente, pero a la misma vez, trate de que mi voz sonara algo relajada

- no, ya vamos a llegar

El auto paro en un hermoso lugar donde todo estaba rodeado de plantas y flores silvestres, era un invernadero o algo así. Era tan hermoso como solo un sueño lo podía haber idealizado.

-Te gusta ¿?

-OMG, es hermosísimo

-Ven para que te muestre todo el lugar

Sin timidez, camine a su costado agarrados de la mano, mientras que le me enseñaba cada una de las partes de aquel hermoso lugar.

-cómo has encontrado este hermoso lugar?

-Es mío

-Es tuyo?

-Mi familia es una de las más adineradas de la ciudad

-Oh…, eso no lo sabía y porque, las personas del instituto te tratan como si fueras normal? , Porque mayormente cuando uno es así, lo primero que hacen las personas es tratarte diferente!

-Es que ellos no lo saben, ya que si se enterarían, estarían persiguiéndome como perritos falderos, eso antes me ha pasado, claro en otros colegios…

-Oh, verdaderamente lo siento

-no te preocupes, yo sé que eres diferente

-no te preocupes, no le voy a contar a nadie

-muchas gracias

- de nada: 3- dije

-Quieres que te termine de enseñar el resto del invernadero?- dijo el

-Claro, se ve que nos falta un montón que ver

Y así me termino de enseñar lo restante y luego fuimos a pasear por la ciudad y a comer ya que me moría de hambre, tuve que telefonear a mi casa diciendo que llegaría tarde, no quería preocupar a mis padres, ya que tenía el presentimiento que nos demoraríamos…


End file.
